Cinderella and a Ski Lodge
by ameripans
Summary: Alfred Jones, the brother of a ski lodge owner falls for the lodge's receptionist. But what happens when after the gala, cinderella doesn't leave their shoe? Rated T for language and probably making out or something in later chapters eventually Ameripan, Prucan, FrUk . . .


be mentioned a lot more in the next chapter, and definitely prucan coming up sometime soon too, so just stay following I guess. Hope you like this, and plEASE REVIEW

ps i know that summary was balls but whatever

-kevin

— — — — — —

Gala

Cold.  
>That was all that was going through his head at the moment. Just pure, refined cold.<br>Running through a blizzard in a tuxedo would definitely do that to a person. There were only a few more feet to go, but every step seemed like agony in the sharp wind. The lights of the lodge grew brighter and brighter as he approached, and finally, in one great last step, he made it into the lobby doors.

Alfred Jones was head of Ski Patrol. There was a meeting that day, and he had forgotten about it, as was common for him to do. But this time he had a reason. His older brother, Arthur and Arthur's boyfriend Francis pretty much ran the facility, and on this day of all days hosted a gala. In the middle of getting dressed for it, he remembered the meeting, and ran. Soaking wet, he finally arrived at the lodge, and ran to his room.

A few minutes passed, and in a clean tux, Alfred walked down the steps to the gala. At the lobby was a bored-looking receptionist, possibly half asleep, and definitely wishing he was somewhere else. The receptionist was slumped over the desk, rolling a pen back and forth.

"Hey, what's your name? And why aren't you at the gala thing?"

Alfred smiled at the receptionist and walked towards his desk. The boy looked up at Alfred as if caught reading porn. But then relaxed seeing it wasn't his boss. He sat up and straitened the tie on his uniform, now relatively embarrassed in himself.

"My name's Kiku Honda. I can't go, because I'm staff, and I need to get paid. What's your deal?"

Kiku spoke sarcastically, and obviously angry at his higher-ups. Meanwhile, Alfred dragged a chair from the other side of the room to the front of the desk, and sat down. He pushed a piece of hair from behind his glasses, and looked back at the sarcastic lobbyist.

"I'm the owner's younger… Younger brother. Name's Alfred. I run ski patrol. When's your shift end? Not the graveyard shift right, that's that terrifying skyscraper Ivan's job."

Kiku's eyes lit up a little more. As if actually interested, but not willing to admit it. He looked at the clock on the wall, and then to his desk.

"12:00 midnight exactly."

Alfred grinned, almost suspiciously.

"Ok, well, I got nothin' to do in there, and I definitely don't want to talk to boring fancy people in corsages. So, I'll stay here 'till 12:00. Deal?"

"How is that a deal."

"Yes or no, Kiku. Yes or no."

Kiku sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes. Secretly glad to have something better to do than roll a pen back and forth. Not to mention, this high-up rich kid was pretty attractive. But that's something he would never say out loud.

"Fine. You ever play Super Smash Bros?"

"You don't even know."

—

11:53pm — Lobby

Time had flew by extremely quickly. Kiku surprisingly had interests other than snarky comebacks, and Alfred wasn't as dumb as he came off as. They ended up talking about comics, video games, siblings, even world politics a few times. The gala was close to closing but they didn't notice at all. The fireplace in the lobby continued to burn, and the blizzard was still howling beyond the sparkling glass doors.  
>The final song of the dance was a slow tune. The crowd in the ballroom would be waltzing by this time. Kiku stopped laughing at some pun as soon as he noticed, not noticing Alfred standing up and walking to the other side of the table. As soon as the receptionist was about to make a remark about how slow and droning the song was, he finally realized a hand extended towards him.<p>

"Fancy a dance, Mr. Honda?"

Alfred mocked the guests in the ballroom with precision, which made Kiku giggle and take his hand.

"Gladly, Merci."

They both laughed and slowly began to waltz around the lobby. More and more, the music seemed to get louder, and block out any other noise in the room. More and more, Kiku stopped tripping over his own feet. The light of the fireplace, reflected in the glass windows and was the only real source of light in the room. Mocking suddenly turned into something more… Fairy tale. The last few lines of the song played, and as it was about to complete itself, Alfred unexpectedly dipped the raven-haired lobby boy. The last few notes played on, and Kiku grabbed the blonde's tie, and pulled him in to kiss him.

"Fuck you than, Francis if you—"

The CEO of the lodge, Arthur Kirkland, and head of food services, Francis Bonnefoy, stumbled into the room, Francis clearly drunk, and Arthur clearly angry. Kiku went red, looked for any door he could, and ran for an exit. Leaving the Rescue Services captain confused, and anxious in the middle of the lobby.


End file.
